Black Pudding
Background Black Pudding is a nobleman who despises poor conduct and is quite aloof. He acts cold even to those he is close to. Due to this, he doesn't have many friends. People who are involved with him often go missing or are found dead. He always smells of blood. Skills Congealment (Normal) * Black pudding creates a thick bog around the enemy's feet, dealing 70% of the food soul's attack stat and slowing attack speed for 4 seconds. Bloody Rain (Energy skill) * Black Pudding creates a damaging cloud of rain above the enemy team, dealing 68 damage per second for 3 seconds. Bloody Storm (Link skill) ' * Black Pudding creates a storm above the enemy team, dealing 82 damage per second for 4 seconds. Dialogue Summon: "No, no, this simply wont do! We have quite a bit of work on you ahead of us, dear attendant." Login: "Welcome back, attendant." Ice Arena: "This chill reminds me of home..." Skills: “How long can you last?" Fatigue: "No, no, I don't need to rest!” Recovering: “Do you expect me to thank you?" Attack/Formation: "I see you need my assistance once again.” Lost/Knockout: “This...can't be...” In contact 1: “What is it? Out with it already; my time is quite valuable.” In contact 2: “I thought I told you not to wear that. What a shameful outfit.” In contact 3: “There is no excuse for poor conduct.” Idle: “...I'm alone again..." 'Bio Story 1= 1 "Attendant, you're filthy yet again. It's quite deplorable, wash up." "Wash up?" Black pudding's master attendant, a young orphaned boy, laughs. "Why should I? Who would care if a poor boy like me is dirty?" Black Pudding tuts and gives a disapproving gaze. "There is no excuse to hold yourself in such a manner, Attendant. Come now, to the creek. I shall mend your clothing as you bathe." How nice it would be, Black Pudding thinks to himself, to have a water pump at the house. He couldn't say he was fond of dragging his master attendant to the creek every other day. Of course, that's a luxury they might never have. He sits with impeccable posture atop a rock as his master bathes, carefully hand-sewing to repair tears and holes in their few clothing options. That is,his master's clothing options. As much as he despises it, he has relegated himself to a single outfit given the current situation. He's begun to notice that his master is quite late in finishing up and returning to him... Just as he stood to look, the excited-looking boy runs over cradling a heap of herbs and roots with his arms. "Black Pudding!" he grinned as he spoke, "I found all of this food! I think it should be enough for a week or so!" "Are you sure you should be eating plants randomly discovered in the woods?" "Yes! My mom cooked with them all the time when I was little!" "If you're certain... I'll see what I can do with them, then." "Yay! I can show you the recipes she used to make! I miss them..." "Yes, of course. By the way, Attendant..." "What is it?" "Foraging has made you filthy again! Go and wash!" |-| Story 2= 2 Black pudding placed the freshly-made dishes on a shabby looking table his master and him had set outside their house, a wooden box slowly filling with money beside them. This is where all of their income came in, you see, hungry passerbiess equally low class enough to deign themselves to eat food made by the poor. Today, an unaccompanied food soul stopped by. "Hey! Who are you?" He didn't seem to be interested in the food, leaning towards the seller instead. "May I help you?" "Yes! Tell me who you are!" "That should be of no importance to you, sir." The food soul looked pouty for a moment, then promptly sat on the ground next to the table. "I'm staying here until you teeeellll meeeee!" "Black Pudding! Begone, you'll drive away customers!" He looked disdainfully down at the dirty, unkempt man. "Haggis! It's nice to meet you!" He stood up again but, much to Black Pudding's dismay, only continued to talk. "So, what are you doing out here?" Haggis continued chattering away until eventually the sun began to set and Black Pudding closed up shop. He dusted off his clothes and sighed, frustrated from the day. He hoped never to see that man again. |-| Story 3= 3 He knew something was wrong when the contract broke. Black Pudding had been away to market, buying ingredients for their small scale business, when he felt the ties to his master dissolve. Groceries in hand, he began to run home as fast as he could, for once not caring what passers by would think of him doing so. Anxious to see what had happened, he didn't notice his purchases falling to the ground as he yanked open the door. His entire world froze at the sight that awaited him. His beloved master laid on the floor, lifeless. A knife in his back, his blood spilled out across the floor, eyes glassy and unfocused. Black Pudding fell to his knees. He wasn't sure what he was feeling, exactly, because nothing seemed real at the moment. He slowly crawled over to the boy, placing a hand on his cheek. He was losing warmth, all of the remnants of life slowly fading away. He couldn't stop the tears from coming as he held his master's corpse, trembling. He hoped desperately that this was some sick nightmare. It couldn't be, could it? After all this time... "Oh, your master attendant died?" A casual, familiar voice rang out behind him. Black Pudding's head turned to look at Haggis, standing just outside the opened door. "That's too bad, huh?" His head was spinning, and he wasn't sure he was seeing things correctly. This man, who had pestered him nonstop since they'd met, was looking at the corpse of a murdered child... And smiling? |-| Story 4= 4 It had been only a few days when he was summoned again. A noblewoman, clearly, based on the fact that he was standing in the middle of a mansion and by her fine clothes. She was young and beautiful, but the thought never would have occurred to him in the emotionless void of a state he'd been in since his master's passing. "My name is Black Pudding, a pleasure to work with you from now on." He smiled emptily. Perhaps his subconscious was concerned with presentation and aesthetics even now. After chirpily introducing herself and showing him around, Black Pudding and the noblewoman began their life together. He would escort her everywhere, often with her on his arm, something he couldn't say he had any opinion of. She often took him to social gatherings, where he would often serve her and the other guests. Occasionally he overheard whispered gossiping about himself. Objectively, the noblewoman had given him a better life. Now he was living the high society ideal he'd always wanted to achieve, and yet he couldn't bring himself to enjoy it. Despite the many smiles he'd presented, never once was he happy in this new life. Without his master next to him, he wondered whether he'd ever enjoy anything again. |-| Story 5= 5 The noblewoman had gained interest in a man, and as she grew closer to him, slowly she was giving Black Pudding less and less attention. She would never take him with her to see the man courting her, naturally, but eventually began to leave him at home when she left for anything at all. Even at home, she became more distant, hardly speaking to him at all anymore. He hadn't realized how large a part of his life she was until she was gone. He'd never grown particularly fond of her, and had by no means any strong bond with her, and yet... He felt lonely. So incredibly lonely. He often found himself cleaning the mansion incessantly, even when it was already spotless, simply to have something to do. He wasn't surprised when she decided to sell him. He had already accepted that she'd moved on, and so couldn't say he was disappointed. "Disappointment" isn't the expected outcome, after all. His new master attendant was a nobleman who had lost some of his employees, and needed a replacement butler. He didn't mind; cooking and cleaning was what he was doing already anyhow. The nobleman had a wife and three young children, who he introduced himself to. After a few hours starting his work, he lay in bed thinking to himself. He could already tell that he wouldn't be much to his new master attendant, just an employee. He wondered whether the children would befriend him. At the very least, he thought as he sighed, it would be nice not to be alone in the house. The next day, he prepared breakfast. As he stepped out of the kitchen, however, he noticed the grim looking faces of his new owners as they sat waiting to be served. They were eyeing him uncomfortably. Hesitantly, he asked, "...I'm sorry, is their something the matter, Master Attendants?" After nervously glancing at each other, the nobleman looked at him. "Your last master attendant has been murdered." |-|